A Terrible Thing in Life
by Aurag2
Summary: Renesmee goes alone to hunt and is attacked by a horrible person. How will this affect her life and love with Jacob. What can Edward and Bella do about it? Rated for rape and language. Rape is not supported by the writor. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. They are now at a new high school: no specific name. Renesmee is full grown and even prettier than Rosalie. This does deal with serious content some readers may find offensive.**

**Bella's POV**

I kissed my baby's cheek for the last time today. I knew no one would see us because of how tinted the windows were. Edward held my hand seeing as I was nervous. This was the second time I've been through High School and I still hated with my life. I just didn't want to let my baby go, but I knew for her to start High School we would have to keep that our little secret. We looked to close for her to call me mom.

First semester was great. This was one of those schools with two semesters and four classes each. In period one I had math with Edward. Easy enough. Second period was trickier, gym. It's not that I'm as clumsy as I used to be, but I had trouble holding back. Alice was in that class to tell me when to calm down or something would happen. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Once lunch came I was finally rejoicing, not because I got to eat—because human food is disqusting—but because I got to see my family: Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and my little Renesmee. Edward laughed as he heard that. I've been letting my guard down lately without knowing. I better be more careful incase the Volturi attack again.

Edward started snickering at that comment. We got a laugh now and then from there faces and how they couldn't bust us for anything.

We were all here except one. Edward looked around at that, but thank to my mother's instinct I knew it was my baby. "Edward, where is she?" He closed his eyes focusing. By now the whole group was staring worried, including Rosalie who was like an aunt to her.

"Girl's east side washroom." I jumped out of my seat. Luckily, Edward held my hand before I ran out and someone saw me. I knew I had to keep vampires a secret, but my daughter meant the world to me.

I walked down the hall at terrifying speeds. With no Edward at my side to help me I had to be extra careful. By the time I reached the stalls I nearly busted the door open. From first impression it looked like no one was here. Then I heard something taking a large whiff of air in.

I knew in a moment it was Renesmee taking in my scent like we had taught her to always be careful. Then I heard a small whimper "Mom?" I opened her door to find her in the largest stall sitting with the toilet seat down and her arms around her legs. I took a whiff not smelling blood around her body. There was nothing.

Her head was facing down with eyes and mouth closed.

"Did someone harm you? Bully you? Sexually harass you?"

She shook her head and I approached her. I put my arm around her neck. "What is wrong then Renesmee?"

She slowly brought her head up and opened her eyes. They were very dark even for her usual brown shade. I took this as a bad sign.

"No need to worry, there is a small forest next door. Go there and hunt for fifteen minutes then return and go to class."

Normally I would have sent her home due to harm of humans and her, but she's waited so long for this. I wasn't about to rip it from her.

She nodded, hugged me letting one tear drop I must have missed earlier and ran out carefully, but fast.

**Renesmee's POV**

You had to love mom. She knew the consequences, but she is still giving me a chance for High School. No matter what may happen. That is what moms do though, they are born to love us or we are born so they have someone to love, somethng amung those lines.

I was already in the forest so I slowed down, taking in my surroundings. One big whiff and I smell a dear. I turn my body and start running in that direction.

Everything is going good, until suddenly I'm flying in the air. Not in a good way though, I must have tripped on something.

I turn around to see the source, since I don't usually trip on things. I was wrong though, it wasn't a what, it was a who. A person was standing right next to where I was. He had black hair, was beautiful and had white skin. I automatically knew he was a vampire.

"I know what you are" He told me while circling me like I do to teaze my prey. "Half human, half vampire and you will be all mine. The prize of the Cullen clan and most vampires. I must have you as my own."

I didn't get it, what could I possibly do for this vampire. I had already established to everyone I was staying with the Cullen clan and my parents no matter what.

And then he was gone. I took a whiff and could smell his horrible, terrifying scent. He was nowhere to be seen though. This is why mom taught me to use more scenses than sight. The power of invisibility is very common now days.

Too bad my scent wasn't strong enough to figure out where he was exactly because in seconds he appeared in front of me and tackled me to the dirty forest floor. I was still too confused and surprised to think. That was when he pulled down his pants and boxers with an evil smile as he said "I'm taking all of you today baby."

Then the words of my mother flew threw my head before I lost control and was forced to do horrible things.

Did someone harm you? Bully you? Sexually harass you?

**What do you think? I am not supporting rape here; it is a horrible thing in this world. No, I have not been raped before, just for anyone asking. Next chapter will be when she returns to class and Edward and Bella know something is up. Will she tell, you'll have to read to find out.  
Review for cyber cookies. Yumm :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review from AliceReincarnation (Sorry if I spelt it wrong) and thank you guys for all the suscriptions. I'd just like to say this is the second story I've found of Renesmee being raped. The other story I found was by a werewolf. I'd like to say I did not find that story until after I'd written the chapter. In my opinion mines is better. Not in a story way or opinion way, I just found a lot of mistakes and very bad grammar in it. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

Renesmee's POV

I just lay there, not sure what to do. What do you do one something like that just happened to you? I took a long time just laying there to gather myself. There was no way to tell time here and after this my eternal vampire track had been messed up. I could have been there ten minutes or three hours and I wouldn't have known the difference.

First things first, I needed clothes since that vampire had ripped mines to shreds. I had gym clothes in my bag, but I didn't want to go to school naked. I could call Alice, but she would want to know what happened and I just want to forget about it. Mom and dad are probaly in class already, with mom suspecting I'm just late. I'd have to run home, which was only a few blocks away.

I ran using my half-vampire speed then jumped landing right through my window. I didn't feel like dressing up like usual, right now I wanted to look as ugly and horrifying as possible, then maybe it wouldn't happen again.

I guess it was kind of my fault. Everyone this happens to blames themselves when it's really not, but now I understand their pain too. It was my fault. Maybe if I haden't always dressed hot and put makeup on like some flashed up supermodel. Maybe if I had screamed or used my half-vampire strength to attempt to break free, or maybe I should have just quit and went home when I was thirsty.

I knew one thing though. I am not blaming this on my mother. She just wanted best for me, whether it led me to him in the forest or not.

The daycare had just released their kids and parents and toddlers were walking up and down the streets. Usually I wouldn't care, but now it meant two things. One, I couldn't jump out my window, so I would have to face Esme on the way downstair again. And two, I would have to walk to school, making me later than I already was.

I took a deep breath and opened my door handle. I could see Esme down the stairs reading a book. I walked down slowly as I tried to keep my breathing even. When I was all the way down the floded the corner of her book and placed it on the table. "Why are you home dear?"

I was taught not to lie to anyone, excluding our vampire things, but this was something I didn't want to talk about right now. "I had to change." I hoped it was smooth enough to leave her good for now. "Why go through the window then?" "I didn't want to interupt you, but I'm really late and I really have to go."

She stared at me for a few seconds with suspicous eyes, than nodded.

Esme's POV

That was very weird. I don't know what she'd get on her outfit others couldn't see. I know I should confront her, but I'm not really her mom. I think I will talk to Bella though.

I nodd and she ran off.

I look at the clock, although it's not necessary. All vampires have a built in clock so they are never late.

It says 2:01PM. Bella will be done her fourth period in 35 minutes. I can't believe that. Renesmee is about three hours late already. That's not the little Nessie I know.

I could tell something was wrong, emtionally, maybe physically. I tried not to be too motherly though. Of course, I was the greatest, kindest, sweetest grandmother there ever was, but she already had two parents and didn't need a third. She was a teenager and with a mind reading dad and super worried mom she needs some freedom.

*Skip to after school*

Finally, the bell should just be ringing.

I dialed her number and on the first ring she picked up.

"Hello."  
"Yes honey, it's Esme."  
"Oh, hey mom."  
"Look, this is about Renesmee."  
"Oh, let me explain. She needed blood from all the kids so I let her hunt. She stayed out a little too late an then had to go change because she got blood on her outfit."

That was the story I got, but I wasn't sure.  
"I know, she told me. It's that she just wasen't herself when she came home today."

"What do you mean?"  
"Is she around to hear me?"  
"No, go ahead. It's just me, not even Edward now."  
"Well, first, she came in threw the window in broad daylight. Like she was avoiding me if she could."  
"Very off for her. Anything else?"  
"Yes, she usually dresses really flattering and make up. When she left her hair was a mess and she had no makeup. She was wearing jogging pants and a shirt."  
"Yes, I saw. Alice almost had a fit. Alright, Edward and I will talk to her tonight."

I hoped we could just get this all sorted out. I wanted my family to be happy.


	3. AN

**I've been overflown with work lately so I've decided to close two of my stories. I'm sorry and I will announce if this on is one I decide to close. I don't know which ones so review and tell me whether or not it should be this one and why. I will also announce if this one stays open. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hate closing any stories so if you read more than one with me go to that one and say that. Here are the other continuous ones im doing**

**The Moment of Truth**

**The Ultimate Shapeshifters**

**Songfics**

**Revenge of the Pizza**

**A Terrible thing in life**

**I may continue one day but for now 2 will close.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am not closing this story. So, here you go…**

Renesmee's POV

This was easily the worst day of my life. Worse then when I watched my family face the deadliest vampire in the world. Worse then when I started puberty. Worse then anything I could think of.

I just lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. I seemed to do that a lot now a day.

A lot of things flowed through my mind, but the one that stood out was the memory of it replaying in my mind. I flinched as he held my breast with one hand and held my whole body to the ground with the other. He laughed evily like it was some kind of joke; I don't think this is funny.

The next thing in my mind was how I was going to hide this from my parents. My parents were always there for me and always wanted the best for me. I knew if they figured this out or I told them they would go kill the vampire, but even though he did this to me he didn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die.

Another thing was Jacob. He had imprinted on me and I believe fallen in love with me at birth. One of the things I was saving for him was my virginity. Only he deserved it. Now my greatest gift was stolen from me and stolen from the man I love. I'm sure Jaob would understand, but it would be too painful to tell him.

I'd have to avoid Carlisle's weekly checkup too. I stopped growing years ago, so why do I still need this? It was okay when I was a baby, but I'm my own vampire now.

I was snapped out of my trail of though when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's your parents. May we come in?" I really didn't need this right now. "No." Usually I'm nice, but I guess I'm just not in the mood.

I wondered if my mom was blocking my mind or not, so I stopped thinking just to be safe.

Bella's POV

I wanted to figure out what was bothering my little girl so much. I had gotten Edward and explained the situation so far. He was extremly worried just like me. He always wanted the best for her just like I did.

I put my shield up hiding whatever she wouldn't tell us from my overprotective husband, Edward.

We looked eachother in the eyes one last time and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

I knew this was off for her. Her room was usually a very welcoming place. I did not expect what she said next.

"No." It caught me off guard and there was a little bit of attittude to it.

Edward took charge then.

"We're coming in anyway."

Edward twisted the handle and it was unlocked.

She was sitting on her bed just laying belly side up. Her eyes didn't focus on us; they focused on the ceiling feet above her. She was still in the grey jogging pants and sweatshirt she had wore to school. She had no makeup on, not that she needed to in our house, and her hair was very messy sprawling in different directions all over her pillow, covered in knots. She had ler legs together when usually she would just sprawl them out not caring.

I was unsure what to do in this situation or how to start, so I looked at Edward hoping he did. His face didn't look much better than mines did. I could tell he didn't know either.

I knew from parenting manuals that at first we had to get down to their level, but maybe that was just for the toddlers. That's all I have right now, so I decided to go for it.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and Renesmee sat up her legs still together. She puit her arms around her folded up legs and put her hands together on the other side of them.

"Now you know if you ever need anything we're here right?" This was something Edward and I couldn't stress enough as parents. She nodded her head while her eyes looked into her legs.

I spoke again, "And we always, always just want the best for you and what makes you happy. Right?" She nodded once more while keeping her glance away from us.

I looked at Edward and through my eyes he knew it was his turn.

"But we notice you havn't been yourself since you went hunting today and we just want to know if anything happened or you want to talk about it. Whatever it is we can get through it if we all work together."

She sighed and then spoke her first words since we had entered her room. "Mom… Dad… Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little… under the weather."

I could tell that wasn't the truth by the way she was pausing a lot. I also knew when she was ready she would tell us. "Alright honey, but we are here if you'd like to talk about it."

I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand. It was obvious he wouldn't give up untilhe knew what was bothering her. I had to pull him out by his hand until we were out. I shut the door and I kissed him trying to distract him from what had just happened. Like usual, as soon as we got into it my shield dropped.

This made Edward do three things. First, he stopped kissing me and seperated our bodies from eachother.

Second, he moved his body away and just stared.

The last thing was his whole face changed. Like when Alice has a bad vision of something. I knew the face and how he froze was familiar. It was like he had gone into shock. I searched my easiest memories first, the vampire ones. When I was left empty handed I was brought to my human ones. I eventually was in shock too. The last time I had seen that face was on Isle Esme when he found out something "terrible" had happened to the one he loved, exept now we knew it wasn't. My Renesmee wasn't pregnant though, so what was it.

**Cliffhanger, sorry, I'll update soon…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, but here if the next chapter...**

**Bella****'s POV**

He stared at the wall with a deep expression on his face. It was a mix of worry, hurt, anger, and pain.

I stood there waiting for him to snap out of it like he did on Isle Esme, but he didn't.

After five minutes enough was enough. I shook him with small force, but it did enough.

He eyes showed anger, and a growl ecscaped out of his chest. Since I was the only one around I thought he was growling at me for shaking him.

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare growl at me."

He shook his head and let me go a little violently.

It was then I noticed I had dropped my shield. I pulled it up quickly, but by then it was too late.

"Edward, tell me what happened."

He shook his head and pushed me back.

I was about to say something when he ran out of the house.

**Edward's POV**

I was wrong. It wasn't possible for me to be any more wrong.

I had thought today was a wonderful day. Heck, it was the begining of our wonderful life together. In my mind it couldn't have got any better.

Bella and I were married and we had our wonderful "fun" every night. We had a beautiful daughter who was deeply in love with her imprint Jacob Black. We were now all immortal, which meant we would live forever and be together forever. We were all starting school together and the first time for our daughter Renesmee. We had no danger: the Volturi had fled not finding a reason to battle us.

But I was wrong.

There was a danger. The danger of my little baby growing up. Although, i'm sure she hadn't planned it this way.

I had known this day was coming. Her and Jacob were in love. Sure I wasn't happy with the idea of her and Jacob at first, but I got used to it.

Now some horrible monster has went and soiled my daughter like that.

I didn't know where I was running, yet did I care.

I stopped to see if anyone was chasing me.

Renesmee wasn't. After what she went through I wouldn't want to see anyone either. She probaly didn't even know that I knew yet.

I sat on the closest log. My arms nelt on my legs and my whole body lurched foreward into my hands.

I felt like crying. My body was mixed with so many emotions for her I didn't know what to do.

There were so many people in my life, but only a few I loved this dearly: My origional mother, Esme, Bella, and Renesmee.

The two strongest emotions were sorrow and anger.

Sorrow for my daughter. The girl I love and want the best for. That not only does she have to deal about this now, but trying to keep it from us, her parents.

Anger for the man that did that to her. A girl that's barly eighteen.

That's when it clicked in to my mind. What if this was my fault.

Bella and I taught her many things as she grew up, but the biggest one was to keep the secret. Not to use her powers unless she needs to or there are no others around.

What if she knew she couldn't use her powers because he was human? What if she didn't protect herself to keep the secret?

I would have to ask her tomorrow.

For now, someone is coming.

**Esme's POV**

I walked through the forest giving Edward enough time to think.

I knew a few things.

Something had happened to Renesmee at school.

Bella was yet to know.

And three, Edward had figured it out.

What I couldn't figure out why Edward had left. Right now his baby needed him more than anything.

Until then, my baby needed me.

I walked a few more steps and saw Edward sitting on a log, his face in his palms.

"Edward, what's a matter?"

He slowly and lifted his head and turned to face me.

His eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying. His face was horrified.

He stood up and slowly walked over to me.

I opened my embrace and he came into me.

He held onto me.

"Esme, how can people be so cruel?" was all he said.

I didn't know how to respond so I just held onto him and then led his with my hand back to the house.

**Bella's POV**

I needed to know what was a matter. This wasn't fair. I was her mother.

I opened the door lightly and peeked inside.

She had fallen asleep while still in the same position.

I walked in and shut her light off, as well as her stereo.

I put her head onto her pillow and tucked a blanket over her.

She twitched and tears started to fall down her face. She was having a nightmare.

This was my big chance. Would I really do this to her though?

On one hand, I am her mother and I need to know about her life to help fix it, but if she doesn't tell me, how can I fufill my duties as a mother?

On the other hand she is nearly eighteen and this would be a major invasion of her privacy.

I needed to know as her mother, so just like I would when she was little I lifted her hand up. I stuck it to my cheek and the nightmare suddenly played in my own mind.

There was a vampire. He did terrible things to her. Now I knew why Edward had to leave.

I gasped as I removed her hand and tucked it under the blanket again.

I walked to my bed and slowly went under the covers fully clothed.

After about ten minutes, Esme came home and tucked in Edward next to me. It was like he was lifeless.

For the first night for eight years, we didn't make love that night.

We were in a bed almost lifeless, as if we were asleep anyway.

I knew this was hurting the whole family as well as her, but we'd aproach her with it tomorrow.

We would all have to work together to help her and the whole family.

**More coming soon...but no garentees when....REVIEW and ILL UPDATE QUICKER**


	6. TC Fanfic Awards

**Dear readers,**

**We have been nominated for a tcfanficaward. **

**Two of my stories have been nominated in the tcfanficawards.**

**Voting has already started and I'd appreciate it if you could vote everyday until August 3rd****.**

**Here are our nominations:**

**The Moment of Truth for Best OneShot**

**And Songfics for best Songfic**

**Go to www(dot)tcfanficawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**VanessaWolfe303**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been long. Real long. School has been CRAZY. And I've moved into RPG too so fanfiction had been pushed aside for a while. But I thought for Christmas I'd update my stories. Just remember, this is because a review I found today checking my email .And it motivated me so keep the emails up.**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I heard a screem while I was sleeping. I heard banging and bounces from Renesmee's rooms. Edward looked at me eyes wide knowing it was the forth nightmare tonight. He had went all four times to wake her up. Each time he said he'd shake her and a louder screem would come out as she covered her face from "attack" and awoke. She'd tell us everything was alright and make up some silly excuse like "aliens were taking over" or that "the volturi had murdered us". Then Edward would climb back into bed and squeeze my hand as if telling me everything was okay in his own way.

Renesmee kept screaming, probably sobbing by now too. Edward looked tired emotionally, since phyisically wasn't even possible. "I got it this time honey," I said kissing his lips softly and quickly and getting up out of the bed, tucking the blanket around Edward. We didn't need the blanket but it gave me a real sense of security and warmth.

I looked at her as I entered. She was throwing herself back against her matress. Tears were on her face and her eyes seemed red and swollen from crying. Screams escaped her mouth: some loud and some small. It reminded me of the tape Charlie had taken when I was depressed on another atempt to make me try to recover by showing her what Edward did to her.

I walked up to her and took the blanket off of her shoulders lightly and rested my comforting hand onto her cheek. She seemed to stop crying and screaming but she still seemed stressed. I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you honey, you have to wake up so your daddy doesn't worry" i said shaking her a little bit.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the brown eyes I used to have and love on her even more than I did on my face. "Renesmee, would you like to go hunting with me?" I said instead of asking her about the nightmare. Edward and I could parent differently with things like this sometimes.

I would let her trust me and we'd have fun before she opened her heart up to me. Just like how Edward would read minds he sometimes expected the answer in black and white or right away when it couldn't always be brought with him. And when he didn't get it because Renesmee wasn't ready to open her mind up to him, or she was a girl and had different thoughts and feelings about boys and things like that. Things about life. Things that Edward would never go through like periods and almost pregnancies that turned out to be false. Things like dating and how boys could break hearts.

"I'd like that," she said sitting up and smiling at her.

Renesmee's POV

I got up out of my bed brushing my hair quickly and putting in a simple white headband with a little punk fake rose on it. White probably wasn't the best color for hunting, but I had lots of headbands from Alice.

I turned to face her and she had a smile feeling better now. I pulled on my jacket and smiled back. We jumped out of the window together having fun. We ran around and jumped the river, her favorite part.

She didn't hunt but she watched me. I hunted a lion wresling it and teasing it so that it could try to get me. But no matter how fast that lion ran, I got it.

It was about forty minutes when mom hugged me from behind. All I could really say was "Mom, I need to talk to you," and she smiled. "Than I'm here to listen," she said leading us to the nearest log to sit and chat.


	8. Chapter 6

**AN-Well, Im depressed. Bad for me, but good for you so it puts me in the perfect mood to update this fanfiction. So, you'll get at least one chapter today. I might do more, but I can't guarentee that. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to do a longer chapter today but I don't know how it will turn out.**

Chapter 6-Day 2 (This is the next day after Renesmee told Bella what happened)

Bella's POV

"Edward, you can't possibly want her to go back to school," I argued. I couldn't believe what he just said. After all she just went through, how could he possibly want her to go back to school. To the place so close to where that man has raped her. "That's horrible. That's like asking me to go back to Volturra when you almost died. Would you do that to me?" I asked again. It was in a whisper, but it was a harsh tone.

He sighed. "I understand your situation, but she needs to go to school. She was fine yesterday so people are going to get suspicous if she's suddenly not here."

"No, they wont Edward. The worst that could happen is they think she's skipping school. Lots of teenagers skip school these days," I told him. It was true though. It was pretty common.

"Renesmee should go to school. She needs to learn. And if you cared what was best for her you would send her too Bella," All I could think was 'is he out of his mind or was he always this stupid?' But seriously, I wasn't thinking what was best for her?

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HER!!" I said yelling this time and calmed my temper right after. Edward made a 'shut up' type of face because I was so loud. And that was obviously the end of the argument, but I wasn't done yet. I was back in the whisper voice for him though. "You are not a girl so you don't know how big a deal this is for our daughter, how she wasn't ready for sex, let alone this. So you need to back off and leave her be," I said practically in a hiss as I poked him in the chest and continued down the hall to the dining room in our little cabin.

I didn't see Renesmee at the table like she usually say, probably because of my yelling, but I could smell her nearby. I walked outside and saw her on the porch, a bowl of cheerios and blood in her lap. She ate from a spoon as I stood behind her since she was in front of the door. "So, what are you planning on doing today Renesmee? Your dad and I decided it would be your decision," I kind of lied, but it was to keep her happier.

"No, you two didn't. I heard you yelling at him," she corrected. "I'm tearing the family apart,"she said gripping at her cereal bowl tighter. So tight I thought it might break, but she kept control.

I moved and say next to her. "No, you're not. We have fought before so this isn't your fault." That was a lie too. Edward and I rarely ever fight, ecspecially since we started raising Renesmee together. We parented differently, but we always seemed to get along.

"I just don't know what to do mom. You think you understand and you try to help but,.....you just don't" she said standing up with her cereal.

"Yes, I don't understand," I agreed. I wasn't sure what else to say.

She seemed to get mad at this so mad she whipped her cereal bowl at a tree causing a mess of blood, soggy cheerios, and glass to shatter in a small radius. Her breathing was strong and I could tell it was just from stress and hormone imbalance. She brought her hands into a closer tree, piercing her fingers into the bark and ripping off a piece. Soon she just stood there, here face against the tree crying. "you don't understand, no one does," she said quietly, tears going against the tree.

"I'm sorry," I said again to her not knowing much else to do. "Just like I Edward couldn't help Rosalie," I thought. At that my head snapped up. "Rosalie can help you," I told her.

"Rosalie doesn't understand," she said in a pouting way, her head still against the tree. At times like this Edward would say she was "stubborn like her mother" although I never got that saying.

"Yes, she does. Something like this happened to her before. Lets go find her." I said standing and taking her hand as we went off in the direction of Carlisle's house.


End file.
